otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackals - Recruitment Q
Dream Tavern '- Realm of the Dream -' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Faint wisps of fog drift across the floor of this rather generic-looking tavern, twisting among the legs of chairs that may be wood, plastic or metal - it is not too clear - and the tables those chairs encircle. At the midst of the tavern is a central horseshoe-shaped bar counter and behind it, one can usually find the proprietor of your choice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mika grabs Hammer, taptaps him for silence, clears throat. You say, "Well, I know some of the faces here, but not all. So, lemme say hi to those of you that're new. I'm Mika -- co-founder of the Jackals. I'm also the RP director Asini, and the Fauxite bear Raz." Hammer readies the artillery. Goldenfur hops on a chair near Malion smiling to see what Mika want to say. "Hey Lio... Is she going to talk something about you? Or about Swifty?" Verrus shushes Goldy. :) You say, "Guys, this isn't an RP session. I'ma talk, and open up the floor to questions after a second." Goldenfur says, "what is shushes?" You say, "It means QUIET." Larin says, "Means shut your trap ;)" Mika starts at the beginning, I guess, on account of where that's where all things start. We started planning out Jackal in 2005, Torr and I, because it didn't seem like anyone was doing anything with the underworld. That, and we felt like we could Build A Better Org, so to speak. Looking at the names and faces that have graced the Jackal's roster, I think we mostly succeeded. :) You say, "These days, the underworld's a pretty big place, thanks to Joker, Hammer, and Wik's efforts over the past year. It isn't just us. There are a lot of options for those wanting to play a shady character, but I'm not here to talk about those. If you want to be a Jackal, or at least get involved in our Arcs, well, here's whatcha need to know." You say, "First thing is that we stress activity. We don't ask you to live and breathe OS, but at least show up and RP regularly, and at the very least make it to Jackal events. Traditionally, we give you the axe if you miss three Jackal events in a row, or are inactive for 45 days." You say, "We're not inhuman. We understand RL occurs. Hell, I've been gone for almost a YEAR." You say, "Just communicate with us if shit comes up." Torr says, "And I think you get part of the loot only if you're at the job. Least thats the way it use to be" Mika nods to Torr. You say, "You will never, *ever* log in and +org/paycheck. Current Jackals might've noticed that you're all set to receive zero credits each pay cycle. This's because in the beginning, we had a lot of problems with people logging in, sucking down our funds, and idling like a bunch of assholes." You say, "You participate in our events, we pay you handsomely. And I mean HANDSOMELY. In an IC sense, it's just like Torr said -- you only get your share of the loot if you helped us get it in the first place." You say, "Generally, if you want or need something you can't afford -- armor, guns, and stuff -- it's just a matter of talking to us and we'll give you some funds if you honestly can't afford it. And the reason why is a great segue into item number two..." You say, "You probably have to be a little crazy to be a Jackal. :)" You say, "Everything you've probably heard is true. The explosions and shooting at armed bombs and picking on the Nall is a barrel of laughs, and lots of people joke about how ABSOLUTELY NUTS we are, but it's all true. Jackals are frequently in no-luck-card situations -- meaning permadeath." You say, "You're going to be shot at." You say, "You're going to blow things up." You say, "You're going to sit around jail cells." You say, "Hospitalization." You say, "Bounties on your head. IC consequences out the *wazoo*." You say, "People see how active our crew is, and hear all the rumors, and want to join up. But we don't want poor sports, or people who treat this as anything but a game. If you're all about being Mr. Super Badass, if you throw a fit when a roll doesn't go your way, if you're scared of losing a character you've invested time in, don't join us." Mika glances around, thinks that about covers the obligatory disclaimer. Any questions about that part? Korthall says, "Just how far does the Jackal go into the wrong side of the law? Is this a band of rogues and Robin Hoods, or a gang of thugs and murderers? Or both? When you say Jackals get shot a lot, is it by pirates/smugglers/slavers, etc or by the local law enforcement?" Ambition says, "I'd just like to point out that no matter where you are in the underworld, not only will you not have fun without being a good sport and not taking yourself seriously, you really won't be able to get started. It's sort of a prerequisite to doing well as an unscrupulous character." Ambition winces. "Not taking yourself too seriously I mean. Now I'll shut up." Torr says, "Typically both sides of the law could be shooting at us. It really is a dangerous occupation. And we tend to be more roguish than thuggish, but we definatly don't stick to one or the other." Mika laughs. Really, it varies. To some people, we're Robin Hoods. A lot of the bad stuff we do is for a good cause -- stealing the ATRV cure from Athena, privateering during the Birthright War. Jackal makes money however it can. My character, however, and I know Swiftfoot -- they both have consciences. Mika nodnods to Ambi and Torr. Mika thinkthinks, moves on. Well, let's talk about how we operate as a crew. Maray nods as she sips her drink watching Mika You say, "The Jackals are a small group. There're orgs like Athena that are pretty big and sprawling, and that works just fine for them, but I prefer smaller stuff. In the past, we've kept it at about six crew: one man for every station. It's just easier to schedule things that way, and the crew becomes more tighter-knit and intimate. We get to know each other OOCly and ICly." You say, "So those've you that've been declined entry in the past... it probably isn't because we don't like you, so much as we were just booked. ;)" Brody ungags Goldenfur. For now. Goldenfur says, "How much crewmembers the Jackals have right now?" Mika isn't sure. Better question for Swifty. She couldn't make it today. You say, "Torr, I know, was wanting Jackal to spearhead some Great Underworld Movement, become some super-mega force of crime. He'n I went 'round-and-round about it. It's not something I see feasible ICly, given that the Jackals are kind of bumbling rogues who flail from one catastrophe to the next and miraculously survive. But it's important to note that all decisions are made as a team." Rhian says, "Flailing is fun." Maray under her breath "mmmmm rogue seizure." Ambition says, "And smaller groups are more fun. And there's no rule against multiple different Jackal-like groups banding together. And there are people who would probably be very helpful if you had designs on forming a similar group." You say, "Mika is captain, yes. But that's IC. OOC, I'm just another player -- yeah, I'm a staffer, but I've always stood by being a player FIRST. I'm not the boss. I do not call the shots. We get together as a group and make decisions. We plan events around each other's schedules. We bounce ideas off of each other, and find fun things to do as a group." Ambition points repeatedly to Asini while she's not looking. You say, "Exactly. :) Faux, for instance, is a saner sister crew. They're hiring, and are less suicidal. ;) Artemis is another." You say, "I do my best to make sure anyone and everyone, Jackal or not, can get involved with our arcs. You aren't required to be crew to join our fun. :) But the same 'you probably should be crazy' rule applies." You say, "Hell, Ambition there -- talk to him. Two of his alts lost limbs because of us, and a Squadron alt died outright." You say, "As far as JackalArcs go, I generally run them, but sometimes other staffers help out. And if a crewmember wants to run one of his own, that's cool, too. First and foremost, we're here to RP." Goldenfur raises his hand, as he lost his foot because he was hunting ppl around with Jackals... You say, "We've gotten involved in larger Brody-run Arcs, too -- Arcs II, III, and IV had us prominently at the forefront. If you want spotlight, we'll show you how to get it. We can show you how to create your own RP and make the most of your character. We may be nuts, but we believe that everyone should get to play the character THEY WANT TO, and have fun doing it." You say, "All we ask for is good, solid RP. All we ask for is maturity and the ability to roll with the punches. Laugh things off. Have FUN with your character, and be willing to accept whatever crazy consequences come your way with a grin and a shrug." You say, "The next JackalArc begins in May. It involves breaking into a Nall camp. Which means joining up with terrorists, breaking the Nexus blockade, and contending with a bunch of reptilian conquerors with railguns. And no luck cards." You say, "That about covers it. Floor's open." Korthall says, "Just how many people are you looking to recruit?" Maray nods in agreement to Korthall's comment' taking another sip of her drink Goldenfur was thinking in breaking the blockade with help of Jackals... But now that he know that it is official, he want to join! Mika needs to talk to Swifty about that. Probably no more than three or four. We'll post an official recruitment notice on the forums and +bbs. Korthall says, "On what basis will applicants be screened?" Goldenfur was going to do the same question. Larin says, "Will other crews or groups be able to get involved unofficially?" You say, "We usually look at activity and RP ability, Korthall. How often you're on, how well you pose and convey a character." Korthall says, "Will there be some sort of tryout?" You say, "Larin, Faux generally runs with us. Faux is an amazing crew with an incredible captain at its head. Ship's literally an OS legend. I know Ace is hiring. You could talk to her." You say, "There's Artemis too, but talk to Hammer about it." You say, "Those two are pretty much constants, but just about anybody can be worked in. ;)" Mika headshakes at Korthall. Naaaah. we aren't THAT formal. Just jam and RP with us for a while. Hammer says, "I had a character that helped steal something from another ship. Stuff like that, major ic events, things like that is the BEST way to get involved. It's just smoother then +bboard/posting and walking up to a ship that runs like that and saying.. HIRE ME." Aleksei says, "I gots a question but I'll save it for the last one." Korthall says, "Do Jackal events every have plot elements that carry over? Are there recurring villains?" You say, "Yes and no. Some have been like little mini-episodes -- Dangerous Acquaintances being one. But there's continuity. The next JackalArc will feature a villain some might remember from Arc II." Torr says, "And you definatly come into contact with tons of other people working on Jackal, as we tend to be all over the place." Goldenfur exaplin to Korthall that he is not a RP example, but he keep sticking around with Jackals, Artemis and Faux, and to be more exacly GF only dislikes Razorback, and IC he nearly workship Mika and Torr... Hheheh Mika nodnods at Torr. Korthall says, "Do the Jackals actively seek out trouble, or do they just sometimes blunder into it?" You say, "There'll be some shifting around roster-wise on Jackal in the coming weeks. Mika, for instance, isn't going to be back for a while." You say, "Uh. Depends on who you ask. ;)" Torr says, "And it depends on which Jackal the trouble involves ;)" Korthall says, "What's with the tatoos I've seen from time to time?" You say, "Jackals are just bad decision-makers. If you're thinking RAWR HARDENED CRIMINALS, you're completely off the mark. Usually they exercise bad judgment, get into a bunch of trouble, the Faux comes and saves their asses. That seems to be a consistent pattern." Lucius says, "Certain jobs the Jackals do seem to be pretty blatantly illegal, though, make no mistake. :P" Lucius says, "Rats, beat me to it." Mika hahahahahaaaaaaas at Kor and glances at Torr. Goldenfur thinks that Rilltian searches for trouble with Malion, while Swifty try to avoid trouble, and goldenfur get in trouble because he is friend of the Jackals... And Malion is really good to attract trouble... Torr says, "What're you looking at me for." Torr eyeshofts Torr shifts too You say, "Kor's question. :) With the original crew -- me, Torr, Harm, Rokke, and Reilly -- we had a thing going. You joined the crew, you got a Jackal tattoo on your arm." You say, "If for some reason you fell out of favor, well, we took the tattoo back." You say, "Along with your arm." Mika cackles. Torr nods. Korthall says, "Oooookay, is there any bizarro initiation rituals we should be pepared for? ;)" Mika laughs. No. I don't think Swifty practices the blood and ink thing. You say, "Swifty is the go-to person for the foreseeable future. Mika will be back, but not for some time." You say, "One other thing. Yeah, we walk on the wild side. But we're not actively trying to get any PCs killed or anything." You say, "PC killing is actually *frowned* on with Jackal. Applicants who seem to want to do nothing but go around and pump people full of bullets are an AUTOMATIC REJECTION, NO QUESTIONS ASKED." You say, "We are not PKers. Period." Torr says, "Though it is important to remember the consequence is there. We have lost crewmembers." Joshua says, "Seems it would be an IC liability for you if you did anyway." Korthall says, "When kind of non-felony things to the Jackals do for fun?" You say, "Verrus was killed by Mika and Torr like a year ago, and I'm still apologizing to him about it. :P" Lucius snickers. "Looking back on it, though, it was fuuun." Goldenfur says, "is wondering why he can still see verrus online... is he now a undead?" Lucius says, "No, he's dead. He can't go on the grid anymore." Lucius says, "This is an aside though.. Page me if you have questions, let's not clutter this." You say, "Lots of stuff, but that kinda depends on the individuals crewing us. Like Faux, we tend to throw a lot of public parties. Hotel party on Deserata was one. Mika generally lingers around bars, or on landing pads. Card games. Things like that. There really isn't anything we DON'T RP, short of going to the bathroom." You say, "And I seem to remember Torr peeing in engineering once, so maybe that isn't even true." Maray laughs and shakes her head Lucius thinks that the Jackals are pretty well known for their love of getting totally wasted. Korthall says, "Does the Jackal do any honest work, ever?" Goldenfur says, "They do shippings and salvage" You say, "Plenty. I guess I could compare it to Firely, and Serenity's crew -- they get whatever jobs they can, legit or not." You say, "It's just that crime pays. It pays a lot more." Goldenfur says, "As the name say... (Blackjack something & salvage...)" Hammer says, "And there goes the inevitable Firefly allusion. ;)" Maray says, "how often do you do salvage?" You say, "Yeah. That's where the similarities to Whedon begin and end, right there." You say, "We've done it a bunch. 'Fishing For Boomsticks' -- Swiftfoot's very first scene, actually -- is on the Wiki. That was a salvage run in Nalhom space. There was another around G'ahnlo, and... crap, where was the other..." You say, "Salvage, it should be noted, is generally the Jackals' codeword for piracy." Aleksei says, "didn't you do something arnd Mars?" Korthall says, "What do we do to apply? Who do we @mail?" Korthall says, "You? Swifty?" You say, "Bwah. Yeah. We blew up an entire military installment by accident." Aleksei ahs! Goldenfur wants to join the jackals too and exapliain to Kor "Ask Switfy ICly ^^" Torr would say to talk to Swifty for now, when I'm back I'll be availble too. You say, "Just let me, Swifty, Torr, or Malion know. We all kinda intercommunicate, if that's even a word." Maray says, "I'm a bit of a newbie, I'm still getting the hang of all the commands, are you guys patient with newbies like me?" You say, "Of course. :) But I wouldn't recommend this as your first ship." You say, "Get used to how things work, so you don't make a silly mistake that costs you your character. Build up a good sheet, make some friends. I once again recommend Faux. :)" Hammer says, "Again, Jackal isn't the ONLY ship that does things like this. Artemis and Faux fly alongside them fairly regularly." Hammer says, "Faux would be AN EXCELLENT choice." You say, "The main difference between Faux and Jackal is that Faux is actually competent, and values its life." Mika cackles. Guest nudges people, "You can always join the marines and make something of yourself and New Luna. Huh? Huh? Sounds like a good deal, right? Working for an incoherent lizard, yes? Sure, you don't get paid much, the food stinks, and your travel is limited, but you get life experience." Hammer says, "And the captain will break some heads pretty easy." Mika laughs. Yes. You never have to worry about dying with Ace around. Hammer nods at Guest. "Don't forget that there are other venues. NLM is getting along great." Goldenfur says, "Huh... Maray, remember of the "training" yesterday? It is something possible..." Maray says, "oh that was a blast...and yeah, I understand that" Korthall waves off. "Thanks for the excellent info on the Jackals, Mika." You say, "I'm not here to say Jackal is the best. There have just been a lot of question marks since I returned, on the crew and off, so I figured this session was sorta necessary." Mika hifives Kor. You say, "That really oughta do it. I'll stick around for any more questions, but other'n that I'ma post the log on the Wiki for Swifty and the other stragglers." Maray says, "Thanks a ton for your time Mika, I'm really excited to apply" Category:Jackal logs Category:Classic Organisation logs Category:Classic Underworld logs Category:Seminars